Typical vehicle passenger seats, for example, aircraft passenger seats, include a pivotally mounted seatback food tray table that can be stowed against the seatback (or backside of the seat) and moved down and away from the seatback into a generally horizontal position for use by a passenger seated in a seat immediately aft of the passenger seat. Such tray tables can be positioned relatively close to the passenger's lap when seated to accommodate food and drinks, and otherwise provide a work surface. Personal devices, such as smartphones, tablets, laptops and other electronic equipment, are now permitted to be used during flight. But, typical tray tables are typically positioned too low for all passengers (e.g., adults, teens, and children) to comfortably use and view such personal devices without holding the personal device.